


《迷惑性行为-大赏》BY：狡兔，OOC架空搞笑肉ALL贝吉塔

by Akira1120



Category: ALL贝吉塔, 七龙珠, 龙珠
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira1120/pseuds/Akira1120
Kudos: 4





	《迷惑性行为-大赏》BY：狡兔，OOC架空搞笑肉ALL贝吉塔

人物归老鸟  
OOC归我  
情节归脑洞  
冷笑话归我  
迷惑性行为-大赏  
2  
我寻思着白天晚上都撸起袖子干也不是个事，就想先给自己降降火气，然后就在小河沟子里撞见一对野鸳鸯，艹，就算这是荒郊界外这俩也忒不注意影响！本着端正的三观，我决定给他俩上上道德教育课，让他们知道知道什么叫礼义廉耻！  
可走进了……才看见俩猴那缠缠绵绵的卷的也忒热乎。原来是我误会了，打野炮的是猴不是人，刚想松口气，就听大猴压着的小母猴叫开嗓了…………这他么不是贝吉塔吗？老子听错啥也不能听错这强调啊！那恨不得一起吃俩的劲头！  
当着老子的面跟个畜生搞，我！我！我！我错了……我就不该放你自个呆着，这发情发的连猴都引来了，以后要是在多几种家畜什么的，估摸着我就该改名叫青青草原了！  
但是一只猴子来勾引老子的贝吉塔，叔可忍婶也不能忍！所以我炸了，怒气值直催超三，其实我一直jiao的超三头发太长了，可拉风啊！那么大一只猴没准是保护动物，吓跑也就得了，毕竟要想生活过得去头上就得顶点绿……  
可……不对劲啊……这猴扭过头来怎么还长着张人脸，艹，还跟我一模一样，我应该没有什么同母异父的兄弟吧？不对，异父异到种族差异也不太对劲啊。我这举着的砂锅大的拳头正犹豫着不知道该不该砸下去呢，‘兄弟’下头的小马蚤货也抬头了……  
我有点激动的想喊‘贝吉塔’，然后就生生忍住了，这，踏马……怎么也是只猴？？虽然长得跟贝吉塔一毛一样，可脑门上不带抖M……我这是认错人了？尴尬死我了，讪讪的我想给这俩哥们道个歉，就见贝猴一拳头捣在空猴眼圈上。艾玛那动静，我都觉得疼。  
这小脾气跟我那抖M也有一拼了，我可别给殃及池鱼了，刚想转身跑，就见贝猴俩手揪扯着空猴的脑袋毛吼“我说别在这！让人看见了吧！那货怎么跟你的超三一模一样？你又搞什么鬼？跟皮巴拉学的分身术吗？你那满脑子黄料又想干嘛？！”  
艾草，几个意思？这俩难道……惊讶让我趔趄了一步，随后真就听见了自己的声音。  
“别别别拽秃了，我真不知道这货是哪冒出来的啊！不行我把他逮住给你审行吧？”  
卧槽！几个意思大兄逮，死道友不死贫道吗？这还等啥，殴吧？  
等地形地貌急速改变，生态环境遭到了毁灭性破坏后，我俩鼻青脸肿的跪坐在贝猴跟前，开始交流为啥这时空回有俩‘孙悟空和贝吉塔’的问题。  
经过双方经验交流，最后陈词总结，肯定是被我炸成爆米花的那魔法豆的错！可问题是，另一个时空的超四贝吉塔和超四孙悟空暂时也回不去了。那就到我那个胶囊屋凑合凑合吧，反正这俩也没羞没臊的，怕啥呀。  
往回走的时候，四空暗搓搓的朝我翘了翘小指头，他意思我秒懂，偏偏头小声告他，“累着了补觉呐。”  
瞅着长毛的自己做出‘我懂’的表情，感觉……真是……一言难尽啊。  
不过四贝的皮裤真好看啊，有机会我要给M贝也弄一条穿穿，那紧绷绷的小屁股，看着看着我就让人给捶了。  
“看什么看，看你自己的去！”  
“废话，可不就是我自己的嘛！”  
“你那个没在这，这个是我的！”  
“闹呢？跟我地盘上护食？？”  
然后我跟四空又打起来了，等我俩顶着满头包回到营地，四贝正满面怒容的跟真空套着我的外衣的M贝大眼瞪小眼呢……这就有点不好意思了，我讪讪的跑过去刚想打个圆场，就听四贝朝M贝吼，“穿上你自己的衣服！光屁股套卡卡罗特的上衣你不知羞吗？！”  
听他这么说我就有点不高兴了，我‘媳妇’套我衣服怎么了？合着你没披过四空的衣服呗?可还没等我给M贝挣口袋呢，就听M贝朝四贝一呲牙，嗷一声直接把衣服给撤了，哎呀我滴个乖乖，大宝贝你光着屁股呐！这还不让人看光光？我忙一气扑上去把人搂怀里，三下五除二就把裤子脱了给他套上了。  
我容易吗？穿个大裤衩还得提防着不领情的M贝扯裤子，一说眼泪都要呲出来了！  
待续-狡兔  
预告下章搞笑换妻哈哈哈哈


End file.
